Rainbow
by Kue Kacang
Summary: Karena kisah mereka begitu beragam seperti warna pada pelangi. / [M FOR SAFE] / Dedicated for Melodious of BoiFang and FangBoy 2015 [Prompt 18: Color]


**Rainbow**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios**

 _ **Dedicated for Melodious of BoiFang and FangBoy 2015**_

 _ **[Prompt 18: Color]**_

 **BoysLove! OOC! AR? Many typos!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Merah**

* * *

Seluruh penduduk Pulau Rintis pasti mengenal Boboiboy. Bagaimana tidak? Aksi heroik bersama teman-temannya menumpas kejahatan tentu tidak asing lagi bagi penduduk. Ditambah dengan perawakannya yang tergolong mungil serta senyum manis yang selalu menghiasi wajah manisnya tentu membuatnya semakin dikenal masyarakat.

Namun dibalik aksi heroiknya, Boboiboy tetaplah anak-anak yang masih polos. Sehingga tak jarang kebaikannya disalah gunakan oleh para serigala berbulu domba di luar sana. Maka dari itu, teman-temannya sepakat untuk melindungi remaja polos itu dari para serigala di luar sana.

Yang pertama adalah Yaya. Gadis berhijab merah muda itu tidak segan-segan memberikan hukuman bagi siapa saja yang ingin memperalat Boboiboy. Tak jarang ia sering menyalahgunakan wewenangnya di sekolah untuk memberikan hukuman kepada siapa saja yang berniat memperalat Boboiboy.

" _Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menjahili Boboiboy atau rasakan akibatnya."_

Kemudian ada Ying. Gadis oriental itu juga dengan setia menjaga kepolosan Boboiboy dari hal-hal yang mengganggu. Dengan kuasa waktunya, ia bisa membawa para serigala itu ke kutub utara dalam waktu beberapa detik dan meninggalkannya sendirian disana.

" _Berani mengganggu Boboiboy, berarti sudah siap kukirim ke Derweze."_

Lalu ada Gopal. Biarpun penakut, tetapi remaja keturunan India itu selalu siap pasang badan untuk membela Boboiboy. Namun memang pada dasarnya ia penakut, jika gertakannya tidak berhasil, ia akan membawa Boboiboy pergi sejauh mungkin dari para pengganggunya. Sedangkan Boboiboy akan mengikutinya berlari sambil kebingungan dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba saja menyeretnya lari.

" _A-akan kuubuah kau menjadi pisang goreng jika berani mendekati Boboiboy!"_

Dan yang terakhir ada Fang. _Rival_ sekaligus kekasih dari remaja bertopi dinosaurus itu tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya yang polos diganggu oleh orang lain. Dengan kuasa manipulasi bayang miliknya, ia tak segan-segan mengeluarkan harimau bayang bahkan naga bayang miliknya untuk menyerang para pengganggu. Karena baginya, yang boleh mengganggu kekasihnya hanya dirinya sendiri. Tidak akan ia biarkan seorang pun menyentuh apa yang menjadi miliknya barang seujung rambut pun.

" _Langkahi mayatku jika kau ingin menyentuh Boboiboy. Jikalau pun berhasil kau langkahi (mayatku), aku akan terus menghantuimu hingga kau membusuk di neraka sana."_

Masih ada yang berani mendekati _super hero_ kecil kita?

 **\- ღ -**

* * *

 **Oranye**

* * *

"Fang!"

"…"

"Fang!"

"…"

"FANG—"

"APA SIH?" Bentak Fang dengan teganya. Ia jengah—tentu saja. Tidakkah remaja di depannya lihat bahwa ia sedang menikmati novel yang baru saja ia beli kemarin? Dan ia bersumpah akan mencium—tidak, maksudnya memukul Boboiboy jika ternyata remaja serba oranye itu memanggilnya untuk hal yang tidak penting.

Boboiboy tertawa gugup, sebelum akhirnya seulas senyum manis terlukis diwajahnya, "Senyum dong." Ucap Boboiboy dan sukses membuat _kokoro_ Fang _doki-doki_. "Jangan suram seperti itu."

"Memangnya apa pedulimu?" tanyanya agak sewot ketika Boboiboy dengan tenangnya mengatai ia _suram_.

"Tentu saja aku peduli!" _Oh?_ "Kan kita teman, masa aku biarin temenku tampangnya madesu kaya gitu?"

 _ **Teman**_ _katanya—_

 _Cie_ **friendzone** _._

"Siapa yang madesu?" balas Fang semakin kesal setelah tau bahwa ia hanya diangap _teman_. "Biarin sih. Suka-suka aku."

"Tapi kalo mukamu begitu terus, nanti penggemar kamu pergi loh."

Fang mendengus geli mendengar jawaban Boboiboy yang baginya begitu konyol. Penggemarnya tidak akan pergi begitu saja hanya karena ia tidak tersenyum hari ini. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil terlintas di otaknya, "Tapi aku sedang tidak _mood_. Bisa bantu aku?"

Boboiboy yang pada dasarnya memang baik hati dan senang mambantu sesama, tanpa pikir panjang langsung menyanggupi. "Baiklah," nada ceria terdengar jelas dalam ucapannya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Sebuah seringai muncul diparas tampannya—yang sayangnya tidak dilihat oleh Boboiboy, "Mendekatlah, akan kuberitahu."

"Sekarang apa—"

"Kurang dekat." Seringai Fang tercetak semakin lebar—dan sialnya Boboiboy tidak melihatnya _lagi._ "Lebih dekat lagi kenapa, sih?"

Kesal, Boboiboy kembali maju beberapa senti sehingga wajahnya hanya berjarak sekitar satu jengkal dari wajah remaja ungu itu. "Ck—sudah! Sekarang beritahu aku—"

 _Chu~_

Kecupan singkat— _amat sangat singkat_ —hingga Boboiboy perlu beberapa menit untuk memahami kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Dan diamnya Boboiboy mau tidak mau membuat Fang risih.

 _Bilang saja kamu kangen sama suaranya Boboiboy._

"Boboiboy?"

"…"

"Oi Boboiboy!"

"…"

"Hei, apa perlu kucium lagi—"

"PEDANG HALILINTAR!"

Mari kita berdoa untuk keselamatan Fang. Amien.

 **\- ღ -**

* * *

 **Kuning**

* * *

Fang terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Seragam SD Pulau Rintis masih dikenakannya. Ah, sepertinya kemarin ia terlalu lelah bahkan untuk sekedar mengganti baju. Entah apa yang ia lakukan kemarin, ia tidak begitu ingat. Yang ia ingat bahwa ia tengah berdebat dengan Boboiboy tentang siapa yang lebih populer—yang ditutup dengan perkelahian kecil di antara mereka.

Fang tertawa kecil mengingatnya.

Sesaat sebelum ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, tanpa sengaja ia menyentu sesuatu di balik selimutnya. Penasaran, ia menyibakkan selimutnya dan mendapati Boboiboy yang tengah tertidur dengan posisi menyamping yang terlihat imut dimata Fang.

Tersenyum tipis, Fang membiarkan dirinya memandangi kekasihnya itu sebelum ia membangunkannya atau mereka akan terlambat dan Yaya dengan senang hati akan mencatat nama mereka dan memberikan hukuman yang berat.

"Boboiboy, bangun." Fang mengguncang pundak Boboiboy yang terlihat banya terdapat noda kecokelatan. "Hei, kita bisa terlambat sampai di sekolah."

Tidak ada jawaban. Boboiboy tetap bergeming ditempatnya. _Mungkin ia kelelahan_ , pikir Fang singkat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

DUK

Fang terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara benda jatuh. Segera ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan memeriksa apa yang terjatuh tadi. Dan ia begitu terkejut ketika melihat bahwa _benda_ yang terjatuh itu ternyata—

"Oh, kepalamu terjatuh, sayang." Ucap Fang tenang seraya menaruh kembali kepala kekasihnya dibantal, memposisikannya seperti semula.

 **\- ღ -**

* * *

 **Hijau**

* * *

Sepertinya hari ini matahari sedang bersemangat menemui para manusia di pulau Rintis. Padahal ramalan cuaca mengatakan jika hari ini akan sedikit mendung, tetapi panasnya bahkan mampu mematangkan telur. Apakah gelombang panas yang sedang melanda negeri India sana sudah mulai menyebar ke Malaysia?

Tidak. Jangan sampai.

Dan dengan keadaan yang begitu menyiksa ini, Fang berinisiatif untuk mengunjungi kedai Kokotiam untuk membeli beberapa gelas es cokelat. Sekaligus ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

Dengan berbekal jaket yang ia sampirkan dibahunya, ia nekat keluar dari rumahnya yang begitu _sejuk_ menuju kedai Kokotiam milik kakek dari kekasihnya. Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima menit hingga ia bisa melihat Boboiboy yang tengah menikmati sebuah es krim cokelat dan—

Tunggu, kenapa muka Gopal tampak memerah **maksimal** begitu?

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, segera mencari tempat persembunyian. Untunglah ada sebuah pohon besar didekat mereka.

"Boboiboy! Aduh jangan belepotan gitu dong, liat tuh netes kemana-mana!" rutuk Gopal ketika melihat cara makan Boboiboy yang begitu berantakan dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Sedangkan Boboiboy masih terus mengulum es krim itu tanpa peduli omelan Gopal tadi.

"Oi! Kau dengar aku tidak sih?"

"Apwah?" balasnya dengan mulut yang penuh dengan es krim. Mulut mungilnya tampak asik mengulum benda berwarna cokelat itu tanpa memperdulikan wajah merah sahabatnya itu. _Mungkin ia kepanasan_ , pikirnya singkat. Masa bodo lah. Siapa suruh tadi menolak ketika diajak membeli es krim? Katanya sih ia ingin menabung untuk bisa membayar utang-utangnya ke Tok Aba.

 _Alhamdulillah, Gopal sudah insyaf :')_

"Ck! Sudah kubilang makannya yang benar! Liat tuh es krimnya jadi belepotan gitu!"

Boboiboy mengernyit bingung dengan ucapan Gopal yang seperti 'ngga ngaca'. "He? Tapi kau kalo makan juga berantakan." Sedetik kemudian ide jahil muncul di otak polosnya. "Bilang saja kau ingin es krim juga, iya kan?" ucapnya dengan sebuah seringai terlukis di wajahnya.

Dan setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, dengan sengaja Boboiboy kembali menjilati es krimnya secara perlahan sehingga tanpa sengaja beberapa kali cairannya menetes. Kemudian aksinya dilanjutkan dengan menggigit kecil ujung es krimnya serta mengulumnya dengan rakus.

"Nghh…" matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi dingin di rongga mulutnya. "Ngh—shayngh sekhli kawh tidkh heninhatihyah."

"B-Bicaralah yang benar, Boboiboy! J-jangan bicara dengan mulut yang uh—penuh seperti itu!"

Boboiboy kembali tidak mengubris kata-kata remaja bertubuh gempal itu. Malah ia semakin asik menikmati es krim cokelat ditangannya. Sesekali lenguhan nikmat tanpa sengaja keluar dari mulutnya yang tengah mengulum es krimnya yang tanpa disadarinya telah membuat keadaan disekitarnya menjadi semakin _panas_. Tidak terkecuali tempat pemuda serba ungu yang kini tengah menahan mimisan dan hasrat ingin melepaskan _sesuatu_ yang sedari tadi sudah merengek minta _diperhatikan_.

Dan dengan ini, Fang bersumpah akan melarang kekasihnya itu memakan es krim cokelat.

 **\- ღ -**

* * *

 **Biru**

* * *

Siang itu, para remaja _superhero_ kita tengah berkutat dengan pekerjaan rumah mereka. Tidak seperti biasanya, pagi tadi Pak guru menjelaskan tentang numerologi. Ia bilang bahwa ia sedang bosan memberikan tugas matematika jadinya ia memberi variasi berupa numerologi ini. Dimulai dengan memberi pejelasan tentang numerologi, dan kini mereka juga diberi tugas.

" _Artikan angka-angka ini menurut_ Feng Shui _. Dikumpulkan besok."_

Syok? Tentu. Masa di kelas dijelaskan tentang numerologi—yang penjelasannya bisa mengalahkan dongeng pengantar tidur—dengan panjang lebar, tetapi tugasnya mengartikan angka menurut Feng Shui?

 _Sungguh, anda super sekali, Pak._

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di kedai Tok Aba dengan ditemani pemilik kedai itu sediri dan Ochobot yang dengan senang hati membantu mereka jika ada hal yang tidak dimengerti. Keadaan begitu tenang dan damai tanpa terdengar pertengkaran antara remaja ungu dan oranye itu. Namun kadaan berubah ketika Fang yang merasa bosan dengan keadaan yang begitu damai itu memutuskan untuk iseng sedikit bertanya kepada kekasihnya.

"Hei Boboiboy."

"Apa?"

"Kau tau arti yang ini?" tanya Fang seraya menuliskan angka empat puluh satu.

Boboiboy mengernyitkan dahinya. Loh, itukan mudah. "Artinya 'Miskin sendiri', kan?"

"Salah." Seringai tipis terlukis diwajah Fang. "Itu artinya _hand job_."

Gopal tersedak es cokelatnya, kaca mata Ying retak, Yaya tanpa sengaja mematahkan pensilnya, Ochobot korslet mendadak, Tok Aba terbatuk keras.

 _Fang. Beraninya kau—_

"Hah? _Hand job_? Tangan kerja?"

Krik. Krik.

Seperti dugaannya, kekasihnya sangatlah polos. "Iya. Masa soal semudah itu saja kau tidak tahu." Seringai puas terlukis sempurna kala melihat ekspresi kesal diwajah manis Boboiboy. "Sekarang aku beri yang lebih mudah. Coba artikan yang ini." kini angka lima puluh tujuh yang ditunjuknya.

"Tidak pernah beruntung?"

"Salah." Gopal dan yang lainnya tegang menunggu jawaban dan Fang. "Lima puluh tujuh artinya misionaris."

Kembali, semua orang yang berada di sana syok mendengar ucapan Fang. Minus Boboiboy tentunya.

"Aku tidak mengerti!" Boboiboy terlihat frustasi kala tahu jawabannya salah. Padahal ia yakin sekali tadi jika jawabannya pasti benar. "Lagipula, apa itu minionisinasi?"

"Misionaris, bodoh." Seketika sebuah ide _cemerlang_ melintas dibenaknya, "Misionaris itu, salah satu _menu latihan_ untuk membuatmu semakin _kuat_."

 _ **Itu bohong, Boboiboy! Jangan percaya!**_

"Oh? Benarkah?" tanya Boboiboy antusias. "Bisa ajarkan aku?"

 _Oh tidak tidak tidak tidak tida—_

"Tentu saja. Nanti kita _latihan_ sampai kau tidak bisa berdiri lagi." Tawar Fang dengan seringai licik yang sayangnya disalah artikan remaja bertopi dinosaurus itu sebagai ejekan. "Hei jangan remahkan aku!"

"Oh? Kalau begitu, setelah ini ayo ke rumahku—"

Ochobot segera melesat menuju Boboiboy—menghalangi tangan mesum Fang yang ingin menyentuh sahabat terbaiknya itu. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau membawa Boboiboy!"

"Beraninya kau Fang…" Yaya menggeram marah. "Kuasa pemberat gravitasi!"

"Jangan macam-macam kau dasar orang mesum!" kini giliran Ying yang bersuara. "Seribu tendangan kilat!"

"J-jangan kau apa-apakan Boboiboy!" tantang Gopal sok berani. "Kuasa pengubah molekul!"

"Eh? Mereka kenapa, Tok?"

Oh Boboiboy, kamu polos sekali, sih?

 **\- ღ -**

* * *

 **Nila**

* * *

"FANG!"

"Apaan sih? Ngga usah teriak-teriak bisa?"

"Kamu tuh yang apa-apaan!" bentak remaja bertopi dinosaurus itu kepada pemilik kuasa harimau bayang yang sedari tadi terus menempel kapadanya. Kalau kata orang-orang sih, seperti gula dengan semut; Fang semutnya dan ia adalah gulanya, "Ngapain sih deket-deket aku terus? Risih tau!"

Dengan wajah tak berdosa, Fang menjelaskan, "Menurut ramalan, untuk hari ini dan seterusnya, zodiak aries akan terus berada di peringkat terbawah. Dan benda keberuntungan mereka adalah seseorang dengan zodiak pisces dan sebuah topi."

 _Lah, sejak kapan Fang jadi ketularan makhluk berambut hijau_ tsundere _penyuka_ Oha-Asa _yang tembakannya tidak pernah meleset dari fandom sebelah?_

"Tapi kan yang memiliki zodiak pisces bukan aku saja." Boboiboy merengut. "Dan lagipula, mana topinya?"

"Soalnya aku maunya kamu yang jadi benda keberuntunganku. Kan kamu zodiaknya pisces dan memakai topi, jadi sekalian." Jelas Fang santai disertai dengan sebuah seringai diwajah tampannya. "Lagipula, biar sekalian ngasih tau penduduk pulau Rintis kalau Boboiboy sudah ada yang punya."

Dan Boboiboy merasa bahwa otak pemuda serba ungu itu telah _gersek_.

 **\- ღ -**

* * *

 **Ungu**

* * *

Jika kita menanyakan pendapat kepada Boboiboy, Ying, Yaya, Gopal, serta Ochobot tentang remaja serba ungu itu, tiga dari lima akan mengatakan _tsundere_ , yang satu mengatakan _kejam_ , sisanya mengatakan _baik_.

Tunggu—

 _Tsundere_? Kejam? Itu memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum (Tidak, bukan rahasia. Itu kenyataan.)

Tapi, baik? Serius—dari semua tingkah absurd-nya, masih ada yang mengatakan pemilik kuasa bayang itu baik?

Mungkin kah ini artinya Adu Du akan segera menikah dengan Ejo Jo?

 _(Tidak. Kedua alien yang terjebak_ love-hate-relationship _itu tidak akan menikah sebelum berhasil menaklukan bumi._ _ **Katanya.**_ _)_

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah, fakta bahwa yang mengatakan _Fang itu baik_ adalah _rival_ abadi si surai ungu itu, Boboiboy.

"Fang baik kok. Dia sering menolongku ketika aku mengerjakan tugas. Seperti saat aku tidak mengerti tentang bab reproduksi. Bahkan dia membantuku mengetahui perbedaan ereksi dan ejakulasi beserta contohnya."

 _Mampus, apa coba maksudnya 'beserta contohnya'?_

Yah, biarlah itu menjadi rahasia mereka berdua/?

.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

A/n: YEYYY AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA \m/

Okey, saya setornya didetik-detik terakhir sebelum event ini ditutup. Maafkan saya :'v

Sebenernya fanfik ini udah saya buat di awal-awal saya tahu event ini, tapi ditengah pembuatan **_Kuning_** sama _**Ungu**_ , saya mati ide. Belum lagi diganggu sama OTP sebelah yang begitu candu. Saya ngga kuathhhh :"V

Untuk bagian _**Kuning**_ , biar saya perjelas, Boboiboy meninggal dibunuh Fang. Jahat? Bodo :V Karena hanya ide itu yang terlintas diotak saya, jadi maafkanlah :"v

Oiya, saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih kepada teman-teman sekelas saya yang udah bersedia (baca: paksa) saya tanyain pendapat mereka soal arti dari warna. Yah, walau pada eksekusinya jadi _absurd_ gini :"v

Salam hangat berbalut cokelat panas,

Ren.

* * *

*Misionaris: Gaya seks yang biasa dilakukan pasangan hetero. _Man on top_.

*Derweze: _The Door to Hell_ , terletak di Turkmenistan


End file.
